The process of the present invention relates to a "post-press" or "after-consolidation" press operation for creating thick, hard, integral surface portions on at least one and preferably both major surfaces of a mineral wool containing board. As set forth in our prior co-pending application Ser. No. 739,184 filed Nov. 5, 1976, when the surface cellulosic fibers of a man-made board are contacted with urea and the board is thereafter post-press embossed at a high temperature on the order of 525.degree.-600.degree. F., a hard, dense, scratch-resistant skin is formed on the urea contacted surface. In accordance with the present invention, it has been found that the same surface effect can be obtained with a mineral wool board so long as the surface of the board, defined by the first 0.030 inch thickness of the board, contains cellulosic fibers and/or starch. The creation of a hard, dense, scratch-resistant surface portion on a mineral wool board unexpectedly increases the strength of the board and enables the consolidated board to be embossed with a decorative embossing plate to achieve deep, and decorative designs in the surface of the board with excellent design fidelity, strength, scratch-resistance and very little spring-back of the surface design.